


The World Bends Around Us

by Rowan Charles Ex (RowanSkie)



Series: Stories of Infinitum [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Room (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Harry Potter, Dimensional Travel, Dragon Harry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Metamorphmagus Harry, Multi, Reference Other Works, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, cat Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSkie/pseuds/Rowan%20Charles%20Ex
Summary: He was aware that there were other worlds out there, and he was also aware that attempting to use magic to open up worlds. As he finishes up the machine, three sets of visitors set him back as he realizes that something is wrong.Can Harry fix everything and send his new guests home? Or will he be swallowed up by his own demons he had created?(tl;dr, Harry Potter made a machine that uses Null from mysterious substances and four Harry Potters arrive.)





	1. Prologue: The Chamber of Space

Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, husband of Ginevra Potter nee Weasley, father of three children, one of which had his own experience that is comparable to his own, and an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic, was observing quite a peculiar scene. He was staring at what seemed to be a contraption made out of lights, mirrors, and crystals pointing towards an outline of a door with a muggle light detector above it. It had the handiwork of muggle brilliance at such subtle precision, and he felt that one small step would break and ruin such odd handiwork. But what made him worry was the format of the room itself.

The area was a roof of what looked to be a tower, and there was no door or stairs out of the area, and the contraption itself was placed on a hexagonal pattern. The contraption itself, which it waited for someone to activate, has been folded, waiting for something on the roof of the object, one that Harry Potter knew was the key to open the gates of the multiverse and therefore destroy all of the worlds. He checked his pockets, fishing out an off polygonal object, placing it on the roof, and it opened up to reveal intricate mirrors, and what looked like a light source.

He checked his head and took one last glance of the eyepiece he has fashioned for such a journey. It was modified from a two-lens eyepiece, making use of mirrors that led toward a single lens. He can still see the red tint of the lens as it was covered by another modification. It looked like a cylinder, with a movable lens within. The blue tint of the movable lens was a good one, for it revealed that using the lens to see invisible small hatches and hallways which he is able to Apparate, one his eyes adjusted, and he focused to the small path itself.

It was an odd feeling, being able to become as small as ant inside what of a light amplifying device, and it proved to be useful as he didn’t have to poke it with a small stick, nor use his wand to charm it to fix itself.

Back to the present, he went to fix the mirrors, setting as––

“Harry! Get up here, we have a problem!” the voice of his wife called out from nowhere.

The illusion of the roof faded into a simple basement as he Apparated out of his miniature castle and walked out of the basement.

Harry looked at her. “What is it, Ginny?” he looked over towards the front door and blinked. “Bloody hell.”

It was him. Somehow. But the difference was this Harry was wearing a torn jacket, a suspiciously-ripped shirt and pants, his glasses have cracks which both didn’t seem to mind.

Harry Potter looked at himself, who was wearing regular muggle outfit for the time; a sleeved buttoned up shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. His eyepiece was resting on his forehead.

Both men were staring at each other before the torn-clothed man stepped in. Harry approached him and raised his hair off his forehead, which the other one did the same, and both of them looked at the lightning-bolt shaped scar that served as the one and only proof that they were one and the same. Harry would stretch out his hand.

“Harry,” he greeted curtly.

The ragged man shook his hand. “Harry.”

Both of them entered the house and went to the living room, where Ginny had taken the chance to give the bad-looking Harry something decent. He immediately went over to replace his torn clothes with what looks like a simple shirt and pants

“So, Harry, if you are here, does that mean that those Spiders from the muggle movies were real and they had done it?” Ginny asked.

Harry smiled, musing that Ginny was the one to see the muggle movies in her spare time.

“Well, Mrs. Potter, that event is simply true, and while they have fixed it, the multiverse hasn’t had time to heal. That’s how I got here. I attempted to fix my universe from collapsing,” Harry explained, adjusting his broken glasses and cleaned it with his shirt, “and I was thrown off towards this universe. I noticed the similarities and I decided to head here.”

“What about the clothes?” Harry asked back to his double.

The one with the broken glasses chuckled. “I had to rip them to not get looked upon by the Ministry. Mind fixing my glasses for me?”

Harry fished his wand and looked at his glasses, before hesitating. “I think it would suit if you keep your glasses broken. Where’s your wand?”

Harry sighed, fishing them out of the ruined pants and placing it on the table. “I didn’t have the Elder wand to fix it again. I left it at Dumbledore’s.”

“Our Elder wand was in Dumbledore too. Glad we Potters think alike,” Harry joked.

Harry laughed while Ginny groaned before someone activated the doorbell.

“I’ll get it.” Harry went to open the door, and his jaw fell down as his eyes widened. He fixed his composure after he had noticed a lightning bolt scar on his forehead scales. “You know you can’t get in with your size, right?”

He crossed his huge arms. “Let’s go to Hogwarts. Me, you, the homeless.”

Harry looked back to see the other Harry approach them and looked back. “How did you know he was here?”

“I followed him,” the dragon replied.

That made sense.

“I can’t leave, I have something to do on the basement,” Harry replied. “Sorry guys.”

Before he could enter his house and return to his personal project, he gaped at a new set of newcomers. They looked normal, but he could recognize one of the Greengrass, Delacour, Patil, Luna, Hermione, and Tonks, an-other Muggle-looking woman and a woman with familiar green eyes. He decided to ask later as he entered his house and went back to the basement, unaware that all of them followed him. He would Apparate back into the roof with his eyepiece and continued the work. At least nobody knew where he was until the one with the broken glasses pointed to the miniature castle with the roof. All of them stared at what Harry was doing as he opened a portal within that outline and looked up. Harry sighed, before Apparating towards the basement again.

“Guys, give me and my workspace, please,” Harry begged.

“What were you doing on that miniature castle anyway?” Hermione asked, holding the hand of the green-eyed.

Harry took notice of her actions and dismissed it. “After watching a muggle movie about a multiverse and also playing some muggle games about magic and mystical crystals, I decided to test the theory and check if they can be true.” He looked at the castle. “And it turns out I can open doors to another universe.”

“You could get us home!” Patil told him. “I told you, Harriet had a good idea of coming here.”

“Wait, who’s Harriet?” Harry asked, before looking at the lady. “You?”

Harriet nodded before she shifted back into Harry and fixed his glasses on his nose. “Hello, Harry.”

“Okay…” Harry would pull out his muggle phone and call for someone. “Damn, really?” He pocketed it. “Alright, everyone. Looks like this is my fault. Didn’t you all arrive yesterday through a very… weird way?”

“Yeah,” all of them chorused, before looking at each other. “How did you know?”

“Ah… damn. Looks like I need to finish this Muggle-based machinery.”

He Apparated back to the miniature castle, while Hermione recognized what it was.

“That’s the Craftsman’s Manor, from the muggle game The Room Three!” She exclaimed, much to everyone’s odd looks. “It’s a puzzle game for the mobile muggle technology and muggle computers. Basically, there’s a big castle and the main character was stuck there until he solved specific puzzles.”

“Blimey, and he remade the whole thing,” Harriet realized, recognizing the game and the castle’s architecture as well.

The dragon and the first newcomer looked at themselves before to them. Their companions did the same thing.

Back in the miniature roof of the castle, the wind was strong enough as Harry took hold of the last piece to open the true gateway and placed it and unscrewed it open.

The doorway turned into something opaque, yet as fluid as the Veil.

Harry decided it would be time to shut down everything and Apparating out, flicking his wand to open up a new part of the basement and enlarge the machine from the miniature castle, which had reverted back to its folded state, the key and the two pieces located beside it. Harry looked at the fallen pieces and sighed. He would pick it up again and scan the other Harry Potters before something ticked his mind and he looked at his contraption again.

“Oh, bollocks,” Harry cursed. “This gray icosahedron key is tuned here.” He faced the others. “It seems that you have to get some stuff first to get you guys out.”

“Why?” Hermione asked, curious. “What exactly did you make?”

Harry gulped and tapped his key. “A wizard’s way to explore the multiverse, uh… Granger. It seems my fiddling of the multiverse’s seams has created me a way to safely create… ways to connect the worlds.”

“But that is…” the ginger-haired girl stuttered.

“Impossible, until you lot appeared here. As far as I’m concerned, you’re supposed to be married to somewhere in France under wealth and protection. You, Hermione, is married to my best friend Ron. And Ms. Greengrass’s sister is married to some nice nobleman, and the rest I don’t simply know,” Harry countered. “And then we have three Potters here. Explain that.”

To his expectation, nobody answered or countered anything. There was nothing to counter his wild explanation.

He was enjoying Hermione’s mortified reaction when he had said she was married to Ron. He didn’t expect him to cling to the female Harry, who turned back into his male form as his reactions reflected his looks. Harry mused that he married the knowledgeable, knowing that he himself used to read ahead and found such effect cute.


	2. The Bet

What does the first thing Harry Potter do after supper when something interesting happens and it isn’t Ministry business? Floo to the Ministry through his office, shout Hermione’s name just as the Ministry members were leaving for dinner and run to her office. Most of them were not surprised, considering that Harry was on a week-long investigation worthy of a new branch in the Department of Mysteries approved by the Minister himself, and other Ministry members guessed how important it must be for him to tell the Head of the Department of Mysteries about some good discovery.

So, when Harry suddenly walked in on Hermione having private time with herself, his face reddened and looked away.

“Well, at least you had the courage to look away,” he heard her tease. “How are you, Harry?”

Harry looked back since Hermione was presentable again. He smiled before softly approaching her desk.

“We got a problem,” Harry began. “The multiverse just sent me three copies of myself along with what looks like you, Patil, Lovegood, and Delacour.”

Hermione froze for a little while, before moving her hands together and looked at his eyes. “You sure?”

“One of the copies is a dragon and one is a Metamophmagus,” Harry added. “A fully trained one, knowing Auror Tonks. And how I can shrink or extend my hair.”

She kept her eyes at him, before raising an eyebrow. “And why are you telling me?”

Harry’s eyes widened before his face felt hot. “I owe Draco a hundred galleons.”

“Seriously, Harry, are you telling me this just because I am in a high position and you had a bet?” Hermione clarified. “That’s rubbish. Why would he do that?”

“Well… it was Malfoy’s idea for me to explore space magic after the dabbling my son and he did to time… and he had a bet with me that if I find myself but in different from, one way or another, he’d get 100 galleons,” Harry explained. “That, and he said I need to tell you because it means I have discovered a crack in the space-time continuum which means that the dimensions can possibly collapse on each other after the event.”

Hermione nodded and leaned on her chair. “Right… did you finish the contraption necessary for the travel experiment? Mr. Weasley said that we need to get it to a chamber here, and we have one now with a twelve-walled room with a customized doorway.”

“Yes, there’s a problem, however.” Harry sighed. “The doorway shows the veil we have hidden past the Department of Prophecies.”

“That is a problem,” a voice sneered from behind. “I told you it’s impossible to dabble with the fabric of reality.”

Harry looked up and then faced his back. “Draco. What you up to?”

Draco approached him and kissed his cheek. “Checking on my nemesis.” He slammed his hands into Hermione’s desk. “Why is there a hippogriff in my lawn!?”

“What?” Hermione stood up. “Why the hell are you asking me about that?”

Draco scoffed. “It has your prints all over it!”

“But I didn’t leave this office for the day,” Hermione interjected. “And I prefer using the Floo system. I don’t have the guts to fly, remember?”

“True, but can you explain this?” Draco took his wand and brought a small transparent packet with ginger hair. “This was there.”

She looked at the evidence, taking it and looking at the hair. “I haven’t touched a hippogriff since Sirius escaped… this should be impossible, unless…” she faced Harry.

Draco followed suit, his face turning into one that would make people admit their darkest secrets. Harry looked at them and opened her mouth when the office’s fireplace would light up in a green flame and out came Ginny. The trio immediately went over to fix themselves, and Harry approached Ginny.

“What is it, Ginny?” Harry asked, worried.

Ginny gulped. “Lily’s home.”

“What? But…” Harry looked at the others than to Ginny. “I thought she was staying at the Dudley’s?”

“They were.” Ginny shook her head. “They just finished their vacation there.”

Hermione looked surprised. Draco was confused. Harry facepalmed before looking at Draco and Hermione. “Alright.”

He would follow her back to the fireplace and prepared green powder before he smiled. “Hey, Malfoy!”

“Yeah?” Draco answered, noticing the redness of his cheeks.

“When do you want your hundred galleons?” Harry asked, preparing to travel. “Living Room, Number 12 Grimmauld Place.”

Draco was flabbergasted as Harry was engulfed in green fire.

Back in Harry’s home, he went to the living room to greet his daughter, only to find that she wasn’t there. He moved over to the dining room to find no signs as well and checked the house’s library. He was surprised to see no one there and decided to dismiss Ginny’s claims until he found a spare bedroom, with three female cat girls, five women, a dragon, and the other Potter surrounding Lily Luna Potter, who seems to have taken a liking to the catgirls. He took the chance to notice that this Hermione, Patil, and Lovegood were the nekos. He took the logical thing to do in his opinion.

He turned around to leave, but he slammed towards the open door, knocking him out.

\-----

“Do think he’s alright?” Harriet asked the others as Parvati and Daphne moved the fainted Harry towards the room’s bed.

Hermione nodded. “Weird to see you getting knocked out by a door, honestly.” She placed her head on his lap.

Harriet would softly scratch the back of her ears before looking at the others.

She found their predicament quite funny. They were in the middle of some fun when they felt something odd from their manor, then she found themselves unable to move as the odd thing turned out to be something that is unexplainable. She tried to hold on only to end up dragging others into the object, and they found themselves landing at an unfamiliar place and the first thing that popped into their mind was to see where they were and make the most out of it. After playing for a while, they noticed that they found themselves in Privet Drive, with #4 being used by another muggle family. They were confused until they saw the dates, and it said that it was the same date, only twenty years before. Everyone got worried until Harriet, or Harry at that time decided to check on 12 Grimmauld Place. Stealing a hippogriff from Hogwarts, they took a pit stop in Black Manor, until they found some quite… surprising details.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she looked at the dragon with them, then the homeless-looking Harry and after that, the young woman who called herself Lily Luna Potter. Remembering her own Lily-Rose, Harriet and Hermione told them of their tale. So far, Lily really liked the story and had Ginny’s curiosity. She was about to ask about how they ended up here when her father arrived.

Jennifer looked at the others, then to Harry, thinking. “This can’t be right, how are we able to get here if this isn’t our England?” She frowned. “I don’t even know what’s going on.”

Lily looked at them. “I think I know!” She stood up to the library and returned with a copy of a recent muggle superhero movie about multiple people with the same powers. “You guys are from another dimension, where it is similar at the same time isn’t, and you are all trying to go back home.”

Well, that answered some of the mystery. “If we are from another dimension, then what about the local us?” Dora asked.

Fleur shrugged. “Like ze other Harry said, ve are probably very much alive and good, and probably not close un-like us.”

“I can’t imagine a version of us that aren’t together. We’re family,” Parvati admitted.

All eight of them nodded in agreement.

Lily smiled. “I’ll make sure that you guys aren’t going to see your local selves, save for dad and Auntie Hermione.” All of them stared at her. “What? She’s head of the Department of Mysteries.” Lily watched their eyes widen. “She’s really nice! She became head because she’s intelligent and knows how to handle magical mysteries.”

Harriet and Hermione looked at each other, before remembering Lily’s father said Hermione was married to Ron. The idea makes both of them shudder in disgust. They didn’t know what the local Hermione knew that made her marry the selfish friend of theirs.

\-----

Harry opened his eyes and sat up, placing a hand on his forehead before looking at the door and sighed, getting out before realizing he wasn’t on his room, and he had guests. He saw Lily then remembered it was her birthday and took this chance to get her out of the guest room.

“Right.” He approached Lily and took his hand. “I got something to show you, Lily.”

Lily’s eyes beamed as they head to the dining room, where Ginny was waiting for them, and he nodded, as Ginny showed her a new dress. Lily didn’t accept it at first but soon grew to like it as it turned out that the dress grew with her age.


	3. The Malfoy

Hermione Weasley nee Granger was considering calling in a team of specialized Aurors for some odd reason. She knew that everything was alright, and Harry Potter, her best friend, was doing alright with his own Ministry-approved experiment which would allow them to travel faster than they could ever have. But all that changed when he arrived yesterday without an appointment, asking for money because it turned out there were some changes which involved new doppelgangers. She just got an answer from the one handling the anomalies that there had been three mysterious blackouts around the specific area of the United Kingdom and these blackouts were magical in nature. She would soon sigh and start to pack her things when she opened her eyes and found Draco over the door.

“Say, Granger,” Draco began as he crossed his arms, “do you mind if I pick up you and Ron for a visit to Potter? I was merely joking when I gave him that silly bet.”

Hermione looked down to her desk and remembered her current schedule. “I’m currently going to have dinner with Ron someplace, sorry. Want me to get Neville?”

Draco would let out a sigh. “Not him, please. I must be going, then.”

“You’re welcome? Before you leave, how is that werewolf bite on your leg doing?” she asked, approaching the door. “Am I expecting someone similar to professor Lupin now?” Recognizing the signs, she smiled. “Don’t worry, Draco. We’re with you. Just take the Wolfsbane potion, alright?”

Draco nodded, as both of them exited her office. It was uneventful until they approached the elevator towards the main foyer, and finding that they were alone, Hermione looked at Draco.

“Say, Draco, remember that time you and Harry were imprisoned together in a dungeon because of a failed bust?”

Draco groaned. “Yes, and Ron found me sleeping on his lap as they arrived, and Potter made them wait for the sun to rise. What about it?”

Her face turned red. “Did you two really do it?”

Draco looked at her. “Can you please stop obsessing over Potter’s choice of partners? You know I’m married, right?”

“So am I, but I couldn’t resist. Your fly is down,” Hermione admitted.

He looked down and promptly zipped his fly up. That was awkward.

\-----

As Draco approached the Potter home, he took note of the open window from the guest room. Walking towards the front door, looking at the night sky, he pressed the doorbell. Waiting, he would pull out his wallet and stare at his wedding picture, the photograph taken by his rival-turned-friend Potter. He looked at the minor details, such as the other persons present, Astoria’s beautiful hair, and how they danced and celebrated that much. His train of thought was interrupted when the door opened, and as he hid his wallet and opened his mouth, his eyes turned into saucers as he saw who was at the front door.

“Wait, how are you here?” Draco began, before noticing her pulling out her wand and immediately took him and pointed at her. “Expelliarmus.”

He noticed her look of terror as she began to step back, and Draco sighed as he picked up her wand and placed it on the doorway. “You must be one of Harry Potter’s ‘visitors’, then.” He entered the house, walking past the horrified Greengrass. “Potter? Where are you?”

He walked towards the dining room, where Ginny was looking over to Draco. “Have you seen Potter?”

Ginny shook her head. “He’s with Lily in her room. Why?”

Draco shrugged. “He owes me a hundred galleons. Why is my sister-in-law here?”

“I have no idea, but I think that’s because she’s with one of the other Potters that arrived here,” Ginny guessed. “The house is really full today with a bunch of Potters, watch your step.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Potter.” Draco cleared his throat. “Your hair is looking vibrant, by the way.”

He left the dining room with a surprised Ginny as he went up the stairs and towards his favorite Potter’s room, only to accidentally kiss Harry as he left. Recoiling in surprise, he looked at Harry who was red.

“Bloody hell, Draco, you didn’t have to kiss me,” Harry retorted. “What are you doing here?”

“Just checking on the hero who decided to snog with a werewolf,” Draco teased, laughing. “I visited because I wanted to make sure you’re alright, you annoying git.”

“Alright from what?” Harry asked.

“All your work, of course. You know how much close us Hogwarts ’97 alumni after Voldemort’s defeat.” He winked.

Harry groaned, before looking to his back, staring at his guests. “You came at a bad time, Malfoy. I don’t think the women like you.”

“I know, one of them opened up the door for me and attempted to attack me like I was a Death Eater or something.” Draco faced his guests and saw eight wands from eight women pointed straight to his neck. “See?” He raised an eyebrow after seeing three cat-witches.

“Alright, calm down you lot.” Harry stepped in front of Draco. “Why do you want to hurt him?”

“He’s a Death Eater,” the female Harry began.

“He sexually assaulted Parvati, Luna, and Astoria,” Cat Granger continued.

“His father is a Death Eater,” Cat Lovegood finished.

“He’s dangerous, Potter. Why is he not in Azkaban?” the eighth girl asked.

Harry looked at Draco, before to the girls. “Look, Draco Malfoy might be bad from where you are, but here, Dra-co is a friend. He and his family left Voldemort. And why would he sexually assault Astoria? That’s insane! He loves her to the point that they have a child, who is a friend of my son.”

That made them drop their wands, and Greengrass glared at him as they picked up their wands and went back to the guest room.

Harry would softly sigh in relief before noticing the dragon Harry and the other Harry. “Ah, Draco, look.” He turned around. “Draco? Did you see him anywhere, Harrys?”

The dragon Harry shrugged. “He’s probably hurt that a Daphne Greengrass wouldn’t accept him, knowing my Draco. He’ll be fine.”

Harry wasn’t convinced and thought about a seeking spell before pulling out his wand. “Accio Draco Malfoy’s Wallet.” There was a dull thump outside the house. “Oh.”

He went out of the house and immediately hugged Draco, who had just recently picked up his wallet. He would look at Draco and kissed his lips before looking at his eyes.

“I’m hurt, Potter,” Draco grumbled. “I don’t think I can get back there without those visitors of yours lashing out again.”

Harry sighed and led him back in, towards their couch. “Draco, look, I myself might not approve of your relationship with Astoria, but look, they’re just used to a bad version of you.”

“I wish I never turned away from such life at all.” Draco covered his face with his hands. “Get away, Potter.”

“I’m not going to leave you.” Harry smiled. “Do you want me to cheer you up?”

He removed his hands and gave him a look of ludicrousness. “If you’re thinking of––”

“Shush,” he would place a finger on his lips before pointing his wand at the door and placed a sound-muffling spell. “Let’s just make you happy for a while.”

\-----

Daphne was currently thinking about the Draco Malfoy all of them had encountered. All of them were, but Daphne was the first to talk about it.

“I just… can’t believe that there’s a version of my family where my parents would let Malfoy buy my sister!” Daphne began. “It’s just very… insane.”

“The way Harry protected him, however… it’s just… really familiar,” Hermione told them. “It’s how our Harry protects us.”

“It’s probably a Harry thing, Hermione,” Parvati told her. “Wouldn’t you stand up to protect your friend, right?”

Harriet nodded. “I’d do that. But so far, I’ve seen that Harry here is a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin.”

“How did you know?” Jennifer asked.

Harriet pointed to a broken broomstick over their wall. “I had that too. Weird, I threw mine away as far as I remember.”

All eight of them looked at the broomstick, which was a Nimbus 2000. Harriet remembered how it broke, hitting the Whopping Willow that hid the passageway towards the Shrieking Shack during his second year.

“So… does anyone want to watch television?” Lily suddenly asked them as she arrived at their room.


	4. The Werewolf

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were watching muggle television. The night has arrived, and Draco has the wolfsbane potion already taken, as it was predicted by the muggles that it was a full moon today. Draco looked over to Harry, who would turn off the object and looked back.

“You should get back to your house,” Harry warned. “The neighbors won’t like if they had a werewolf guest.”

Draco nodded, before the rays of the moon approached him, which would make him grunt and stand, stepping back into the shadows, softly groaning as he slowly shifted, stopping as soon as he stepped away from the moonlight.

“I’m fine, not turning, not turning in front of Potter again,” Draco swore. “You’re not going to make me take you again, right?”

Harry shook his head, before going over to close the windows. “That should give us time… right?”

Draco nodded, slowly groaning in pain. “It’ll slow it a little… but don’t come to any closer, Potter.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Just stay calm, okay?” He looked at his watch. “You should’ve left hours ago, Draco. Astoria told me you had a personal chamber all by for yourself.”

“I should’ve, but I couldn’t get myself to…” Draco grunted a little. “We just had to meet them…”

“I see, well, come closer.” He closed the curtains. “Here, no moonlight.”

Draco returned back closer to Harry and smiled, before kissing his cheek. “I still think you should’ve married your Know-It-All instead of the Weasel girl.”

“Shut up,” Harry snapped.

“I can’t help it. I need to be busy for a while… got any pipes?”

Harry looked at him. “You’re just stalling.”

Draco chuckled. “True, I was.” He looked over to the curtains. “I think you should still back off.”

Harry looked as well. “I heard it hurts a lot turning.” He would point his wand to the curtains. “You sure?”

Draco nodded, grunting before letting out soft howls. The Auror swiped the curtains often and jumped to cover afterward.

\-----

Everyone was disturbed by the loud howl that echoed the whole house. Dragon Harry went out to check only to return, looking quite shocked as he held his glasses. Daphne and Fleur went over to walk towards the living room to check as well, only to find quite a peculiar scene. Auror Harry was being cuddled by a werewolf, who wore tattered clothing, and in the middle of the room was Draco Malfoy’s wallet. At first, Daphne found it funny that a wizard had a muggle way of storing money and identification, then it hit her.

“Harry,” she called in a soft voice. “You need to get out of here.”

Harry looked over and motioned them to leave the room, before softly wincing as Draco softly released him, growled towards the newcomers then went to lay around his wallet, falling asleep.

He looked at them, before walking towards Daphne. “It seems I broke the silencing spell just in time. Thanks for distracting him enough. I honestly don’t mind when Draco does that…”

Daphne looked appalled. “What do you mean he does that? He’s not a Dark Eater?”

“Not really, they immediately left after tricking Voldemort that they were on his side,” Harry explained, before crossing his arms. “Unless that didn’t happen in your perspective.”

“No, we had a different… outcome with Voldemort,” Daphne admitted.

Harry looked at her. “Tell me.”

Daphne hesitated, looking at Fleur. “Trade secret,” she told him.

Harry nodded. “What do I need to make the trade then?”

“Get us home, probably,” Fleur offered.

Harry was silent for a while, which caused Fleur and Daphne to look at each other and wondered if he wasn’t joking. He then raised a finger up.

“Where did you all came from?” Harry asked. “I think I know how to create a key for you eight to go back home.”

Confused faces were the response Harry got, causing him to wave his hand. “You two won’t understand anyway, I need the other Potters. For now, however, I need to put Draco the werewolf someplace safe, without resorting to the collars.”

“What collars?” Harriet called as the rest of the women group arrived.

Harry looked at the others. “Good! I was about to call you a lot anyhow. I need you guys to get me some drapes and also place sound-muffling spells on the living room.”

“Didn’t you say––” Daphne began, only to be interrupted by a loud snore.

Harry looked at Daphne. “We’re going to do that later. For now, I have a sleeping werewolf in the living room.”

\-----

At the Malfoy Manor, Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass looked at the letter she had received from Harry Potter, worried about Draco as he hasn’t come home, and it greatly worried her. She would read it word for word, before looking towards the window and smiling, tying a parcel to the brown owl which waited there.

“Please give that back to Harry Potter,” Astoria told the owl.

The owl hooted indecisively and flew off toward the night, and placed the letter on a small desk, where a picture of Draco and Astoria lay. She looked at the letter again with no double thoughts, and went towards her bed, laying on it. She was glad that she didn’t have to lock Draco again in the dungeons this time. She was getting tired of it.

\-----

Back in the Potter residence in Grimmauld Place, Harry felt relieved that he had sent Draco’s wife a letter about the Malfoy’s current situation. Nonetheless, he looked at the turned werewolf with pity, knowing how far things will happen. He wished that with his experiments, he would find a way to search for the cure for lycanthropy and be able to bring his guests home. If he ever got them home, as magic isn’t used to bend the dimensions, and it might cost him his life. If the muggle entertainment game was any reference, he would surely find a way to escape the labyrinth before it surrounded him and the others.

He would stand up and head to his bedroom when he spotted an owl in his desk, leaving a parcel. Harry approached the owl and obtained the parcel, opening it. He smiled, before placing it under the bed. He will have a use for it soon.


	5. Pancakes

The morning had pancakes cooked by both Lily and Ginny, both having fun while they shaped the fluffy bread into various shapes. Harry had decided to give his unusual guests a small breakfast, knowing that they need it more than them. Taking a round pancake for himself, he sat beside his family and watched as the others mingled at the table, which was enchanted to fit the large guest size of eleven, plus the three of them.

Ginny had sat to the left of Lily, who sat to the left of Harry, who then sat beside the dragon. To his left was the second Harry Potter, and to the left were the eight women, from the green-eyed woman, next was Hermione with cat ears, Luna with cat ears, Parvati with cat ears, to the Greengrass, then the French, then the unfamiliar girl, then the one that looked like Tonks. To their left was Ginny.

It was a silent breakfast and Ginny knew that all of them were scared to talk to each other. She knew just what to do.

“So, does everyone want to introduce ourselves?” Ginny asked, going on her mother mode, “I'll start first. I'm Ginny Potter, mother of three children and wife of Harry Potter.”

Everyone looked at each other, while Harry looked over to Ginny with a look.

“Everyone just needs to say their name and what defines them most,” Ginny clarified. “Seeing as there are three Harry Potters.”

“Four,” the green-eyed girl corrected. “I'm also Harry Potter.”

They all watched as the woman turned into a more masculine shape, her hair shrinking and afterward wore glasses. Ginny and the three Potters looked at her with wide eyes and frozen expressions. Cat Hermione kissed the shape-shifting Harry, who quickly returned to his female form.

“Okay, um… you first,” Ginny pointed to Tonks-lookalike. “If you don't mind.”

She looked at them and gulped her piece of pancake from her mouth and smiled. “I'm Nymphadora Tonks.”

Everything froze.

“Tonks, you're… supposed to be dead,” Harry gasped in shock. “I… you were with Professor Lupin and… Teddy has no parents and…”

Dora looked at him. “But I'm not. I'm right here.”

Ginny looked at Harry, who started to tremble, before to Tonks. “I think you eight should leave right now.”

Dora and the others picked up their plates and went towards the guest bedroom, where they all looked at each other with worry for their host. Dora would look at her plate before placing it over the floor and look at Harriet, who had shifted back to her normal male form and sat beside him.

“Looks like we're definitely not in our world,” Harry grimly concluded.

Hermione nodded. “That contraption we saw in the basement, he said he was using it to travel in space. I don't think it's a coincidence that we're here and he was building that.” She looked at the others. “Everyone alright?”

Luna's tail wrapped against Parvati's as everyone in the room nodded. “I feel bad for Harry,” Luna cooed. “I've seen his eyes, it's not like our Harry, and he’s seen a lot.”

“I think he's alright, considering he's friends with Draco Malfoy,” Daphne explained, getting surprised looks. “He was here last night. That howl was him.”

“A werewolf Draco?” Jennifer asked, connecting the dots. “I think it suits him.”

“He's better as a snake,” Dora admitted, crossing her arms.

The room was silent before the whole house shook. Everyone looked perplexed before Lily entered their room and went over to step back a little. The house stopped shaking and Lily looked at them.

“Sorry, dad had an… episode. Mum has it under control!” Lily told them before leaving the room.

Harry looked over before walking to the door, looking at the others. Without any sounds, all of them nodded and Harriet went down to check. He glanced at the living room before walking to the dining hall, where she saw their host Harry taking deep breaths while Ginny and Lily. Harriet approached Harry and placed her hand on his shoulder, which made him make eye contact. He saw his pain, the turmoil, the journey he had, and how different it was from her own.

“Must be hard to have never fully recovered,” Harriet told him, “especially because of the work, right?”

Harry smiled a little. “That's true.” He faced her. “Did you have any regrets?

“Very few.” Harriet sighed. “I suppose you had a far worse fight with Voldemort?”

Harry tapped his scar and chuckled. “Did you do the final blow on No-Nose?”

“Not exactly, but I destroyed the last Horcrux. In my offense between our battle, I had used runes to prevent my death and therefore break the Prophecy.” She sat on a chair beside him. “Well, that, and the polyjuice potion accident during our second year, and also Dumbledore handled the Horcruxes.”

“Ah, our Hermione had to be healed by Madam Pomfrey for three days, I think. And… Dumbledore?” Harry clarified, “But if your Hermione became permanent cat girl, how did the sword of Gryffindor get its power to destroy Horcruxes? The sword only gained its power after I used it to kill the basilisk.”

“I… think that's going to be a great story to ask when I get home,” Harriet admitted. “If I and the others manage to get back home.”

“That is on my to-do list. I need to test if that veil from my Muggle-based contraption kills or transports people,” Harry sighed. “Anyhow, you're a Metamorphmagus. Did it start from the hair?”

She nodded. “At least you can control your hair. No matter what I do, mine is simply unalterable, because I am not a Metamorphmagus myself,” he explained.

He looked over to her scar. “Your scar has almost faded, I noticed. Did you get help in removing the part of Voldemort there? He killed himself during my battle.”

“Professor Snape helped me.” She noticed the tear falling from his face. “I trust he told you the truth?”

“I had to see it through the Pensieve,” Harry retorted, wiping the tear away.

She decided to stay silent as Harry entered another memory flashback. Once a few minutes have passed, Harriet took his hand, which snapped Harry out of a trance.

“Say, can I see your Patronus?” he asked. “Just curious.”

She nodded and stood up. “Let's head to the library.”

“Library it is,” Harry returned as he walked with her.

Ginny couldn't help but smile as the two walked, knowing that such friendship would be vital in bringing them home. She knew because she was the one that created the key and she has kept it as a secret. She had personally played the muggle entertainment game the contraption was based upon after all, and she mused that it would be a good idea to not let him know.

\-----

At the library, Harry's stag Patronus was playfully running around Harriet's lion Patronus who would seldom pounce at the stag and both would roll and play. Harriet found his Patronus amusing and Harry was first confused why it was a lion until he remembered that three of his group were catgirls. The event has also attracted everyone else, who was now trying to perform the Patronus charm. Only Harriet's group managed to summon their Patronus, all of which were feline.

The other Potter shifted uncomfortably before he saw face to face with Harriet's lion Patronus, who seemed to sniff him before jumping away to the other Patronuses.

Something riled Harriet and the others as they left with giggles, leaving only with the other Potter and the drag-on Potter all alone. Once they saw that everyone had left and Harry closed the door, he sighed before chuckling then facing the other Harry.

“So,” Harry began, “What are we going to do now?”


End file.
